The journey of a lifetime
by filmloverxo
Summary: Harry and Ginny reflect on their life together


Beater 1: must include the basilisk

Prompts: 1- (word) beastly and 2- (word) transformation

_A.N- Bit of fluff! Harry and Ginny take a look back over their relationship… _**I would just like to point out:** I do NOT think that these timings are correct- Don't know when Harry and Ginny got married; before or after children? Who knows!? This is just my interpretation. Enjoy!

**The journey of a life time**

**Ginny P.O.V**

_Ring Ring! _Groaning I rolled over to poke Harry to turn off that darned contraption. Apparently it was an alarm clock on a thing he referred to as an Ipod. Leaning over to his side of the bed I scrabbled around to find only an empty space. Frowning, I realised Harry must have gone to work already. I shuffled across to his side of the bed and hit the screen a few times to turn it off. After silencing the ringing, I snuggled down and breathed in the pillow that smelt strongly of Harry.

Sleep was just about to claim me again when another round of ringing started. Huffing with frustration, I sat up and "slid to unlock" which silenced the ringing before flinging the Ipod down on the ground. Rubbing my eyes I noticed a note that had been under the Ipod. It read in Harry's untidy scrawl "_Ginny, firstly, it's a good job that I wrapped the Ipod in a protective charm after you just flung it to the ground. Secondly, come downstairs! I have a surprise waiting for you. Oh and just to jog your memory, today is a very special day. Our fifth wedding anniversary. Although I'm positive that you didn't forget about it… Harry xx"_

Most girls would have had a countdown to this day. Most girls would have been bragging to their friends about their "perfect 5 year marriage". Most girls would have demanded their spouses to have made a big deal of today. Not me. Still, I value marriage and a small smile that gradually grew larger etched itself onto my face. Slipping my feet into the ratty holey slippers, (Harry had offered to replace them countless times) I made my way into the bathroom. Combing my fiery locks that, let's face it, will never be tamed, and splashing my face with water I studied my appearance; mid- long hair, brown eyes, freckles and a slender face. I wasn't unattractive but I defiantly wasn't anything special. Oh well, Harry loves me and that will have to do.

Trampling down the stairs I met Harry in the kitchen. He had made a beautiful and delicious breakfast- a full English. Scarfing it down, we sat in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other only to smile, blush and continue eating. It never ceases to amaze me the affect he has on me. Honestly, I'm a fully grown woman; I should not be blushing every time my husband stares at me in such an adoring manner. With this in mind, I swallowed my last bite and stared Harry straight in the eyes. A full on staring contest ensued resulting in fits of laughter and chaste kisses.

The rest of the day rushed by in a blur of opening cards and eating chocolate bestowed upon us by gushing women. It was perfect. We went out for a lovely lunch and laughed all day. Upon arriving home we cleaned the dishes from breakfast together, having bubble and water fights as we went.

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, Harry tugged me into the living room. Gently pushing me onto the sofa he turned around and pulled something off the book shelf. Bringing it closer to me, I could see that it was a scrap book with our names inscribed on the front of it. Sitting down next to me, Harry whispered "Hagrid made me one of my parents and I know how much we both love it so I thought we'd start one of our own." Blinking back tears I placed my hand over his and together we turned the page…

"No!" I gasped as right next to the photo of a bouncy baby Harry was a horrific picture of me. I had lost my front teeth and as it had been summer, my freckles practically obscured my muddy face along with my hair whipping all over. Harry laughed and we turned the page again. My smile faded instantly. The picture on the next page was one of me in third year with Harry just behind me. In the photo, my face looks pale and my eyes still look a bit frightened. Sensing my unease, Harry pulled me close and murmured softly in my ear. "Even after saving you from that beastly basilisk, I thought you were brave and beautiful. Obviously as I was only 13 at the time beautiful wasn't the actual word I thought but every day that I see you or even remember you, Ginny, that's what I think. The horrors you faced with that basilisk merely made me admire and love you more." I kissed him softly and looked at the picture again. "Well at least I've lost the baby fat form my face and have transformed into an almost respectable lady." Harry chuckled and glancing at me murmured "Yours has been the most beautiful transformation anyone could ever imagine." Grinning, I grabbed him in a choking hug and he muttered. "That basilisk wasn't as beastly as you." Laughing we continued flipping through the book, occasionally both of us blushing at some of the more embarrassing photos of us. My favourite pages were those taken on our wedding day- the best day of my life.

Turning to the last page I stared at it in confusion- it was blank. Looking quizzically at Harry he explained that the photos from today would be put in there. He also told me that the book was ever expanding, to treasure every last moment spent together. This really has been the journey of a lifetime.


End file.
